swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Tchuukthai
Tchuukthai Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology Web Enhancement counterpart). For centuries, the Tchuukthai were considered little more than beasts. Their brutish appearance and vocabulary of grunts and growls helped perpetuate that myth- a misperception the Tchuukthai were more than happy to see thrive. Over several centuries, Tchuukthai were discovered more than once. Most times, explorers avoided contact with these seemingly dangerous creatures. The few who couldn't resist the urge to learn more about them were met with vicious snarls and displays of ferocity. Their true intelligence remained a secret until a Jedi Master whose name is lost in antiquity, explained much about the galaxy to a Tchuukthai he'd befriended. The Tchuukthai's interest was piqued, but he was wary of leaving his home and fearful that his people would be exploited if their true nature were known. The Jedi gave his word that he would protect their secret and offered to train the Tchuukthai in the ways of The Force. This Tchuukthai later became Jedi Master Thon of Ambria. For thousands of years, Master Thon was the only Tchuukthai who had ventured into the galaxy. Only the Jedi knew his true nature. Since that time, other Tchuukthai might have ventured beyond their home system, perhaps even as pets or zoological exhibits. During the time of the New Republic, their existence is still considered a rumor across most of the galaxy. Tchuukthai Characteristics Personality: Tchuukthai are contemplative, free thinking, secretive, and slow to anger. Some prefer to be left alone, while others seem genuinely interested in meeting new Species. Depending on their general demeanor, Tchuukthai are either annoyed or amused by other Species' reactions to their appearance and size. They disdain conflict but fight fiercely when sufficiently provoked. Physical Description: Tchuukthai are hulking, quadrupedal brutes with thick leathery skin, wide-set eyes, flaring nostrils, and sharp fangs. Bristling fur covers their shoulders and backs, and armor plating protects their head, joints, and vital organs. An Adult Tchuukthai stands 2 meters tall at the shoulder or 3 meters tall when standing upright on his or her hind legs. Tchuukthai who consort with other Species typically don clothing' others do not. Age Groups: Tchuukthai age at the following stages: Homeworld: Unknown. The identity and location of the Tchuukthai homeworld is a closely guarded secret. Languages: Tchuukthai have their own guttural language (Tchuukthese). Example Names: Bval, Drol, Gaarx, Huun, Nrak, Thon, Tkur, Zvod. Adventurers: Tchuukthai who have traveled among the stars are usually Scouts interested in exploring new worlds or free-spirited Force Prodigies eager to learn the ways of The Force and discover new Force Traditions. Tchuukthai Species Traits Tchuukthai share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Tchuukthai receive a +4 bonus to their Strength, but suffer a -4 penalty to their Dexterity. Tchuukthai are tough and powerful, but often lag in agility. * '''Large Size: As large creatures, Tchuukthai take a -1 size penalty to their Reflex Defense and a -5 size penalty on Stealth checks. While moving on all fours, their lifting and carrying limits are triple those of Medium characters. * Speed: '''Tchuukthai have a base speed of 8 squares. A Tchuukthai moving on two legs only has a base speed of 2 squares. * '''Natural Armor: A Tchuukthai's thick skin provides a +3 Natural Armor bonus to their Reflex Defense. A Natural Armor bonus stacks with an Armor bonus. * Natural Weapon: '''A Tchuukthai has a Natural Weapon, in the form of a powerful jaw. When a Tchuukthai makes an Unarmed attack, it may choose to use it's Natural Weapon, dealing 1d8 points of piercing damage with the attack instead of normal Unarmed damage. Tchuukthai are always considered armed with their Natural Weapon. * '''Low-Light Vision: '''Tchuukthai ignore Concealment (But not Total Concealment) from darkness. * '''Quadrupedal: When standing on all four legs, a Tchuukthai gains a +5 stability bonus to resist attempts to knock them Prone. * Automatic Languages: All Tchuukthai can speak, read, and write Tchuukthese. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Tchuukthai